Saved?
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: Follow the story of Sandra and her daughter as they are saved from an abusive situation by the Cullens, will love blossom between Sandra and any of the Cullens? story better then summary, read and review A/E, Em/R, Es/C, J/OC, rated M for scenes of abuse, and lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N~ I do not own any recognizable characters, I do not own twilight, except in my dreams *giggles* **_

Watching in horror as your child gets beaten black and blue is one of the worst possible things a mother could go through. To make it worse, the person giving the beating is the child's grandfather. Being the child's mother I wanted to rush to her side. Knowing I couldn't because of my own injuries I could only cry softly as I listened to my three year olds screams of pain. I swiftly looked over to the basinet that held my eight week old son and widened my eyes as my father suddenly rushed over to him, once Amelia became silent. I screamed loudly "Daddy please! NO!" my cries fell upon deaf ears and I whimpered as my son started to cry helplessly.

The cries of my son became silent and I feared the worst, my vision was beginning to turn dark, I welcomed it, but at the same time I feared it. I worried for my son, Jackson, and my daughter Amelia. Finally I could take no more of the pain and the darkness overcame me. I awoke sometime latter to the small body of my daughter wrapping herself around me. "Momma! Wakes up! Jackson quiets!" she screeched. I winced as she made her grip on me tighter.

"Mia?" I cooed softly, calling Amelia by her nick name. I evaluated her injuries. I noticed that her blond hair was caked with dirt and grime; she was far to skinny for a three year old. Her once vibrant blue eyes only held pain, she had bruises on her face, dried blood on her lip and I looked at her limbs, no obvious breaks, she was not favoring any bones. I would have to convince Michael, the bastard who does this to us, to allow me to bathe Mia, and perhaps I would be able to gauge her injuries better.

"Momma! Hewp Jackson, him no cwy no mowe." Her voice was weak and she whimpered in pain as she moved. I sat up swiftly, my own pain temporarily forgotten as I looked across the room to see a small unmoving body. I widened my eyes. "Momma? Him 'onna be otays wites?" Mia asked.

"I don't know baby." I replied as I fought back sobs, I knew. I crawled over to my son, telling Mia to stay put, she always listened to me. Whimpering as I crawled I noticed as I got closer that his small chest was not moving. I reached out and lightly brushed my fingers along his face, he was freezing to the touch. I bit my lip and carefully picked him up; it was then that I noticed he had dried blood all over his face. I checked for a pulse and the tears finally pooled in my eyes and began to fall as I noticed he had no pulse.

Jackson James Swanson, born June 17th, 2009, was lying dead in my arms. I looked up at the digital clock on the end table and saw it was August 5th, 2009. My son died at eight weeks old. I sobbed loudly and Mia, though I told her to stay put, slowly crawled over to me. "Momma?" she asked, tears pouring down her little face.

"Sw..sweetie, you remember when your daddy when to heaven?" I asked her, I was fighting hard to keep myself in check. She simply nodded her head, she and Jackson both looked so much like their father. I bit my lip and continued after swallowing hard. "Jackson…is in heaven with daddy now angel." I held my sons lifeless form close to my heart and I sobbed, Mia began to cry loudly, her tiny frame shaking with the force of her sobs. Michael chose that moment to walk in with a sick twisted smile on his face. I wanted to yell at him, but I knew I couldn't.

"Funeral arrangements are set, your boyfriend did this to him, am I clear?" His voice was evil, his dark hair and eyes, that matched my own, made me sick. When I was thirteen the abuse started, shortly after I got pregnant. When I had my daughter, her father had no idea what was going on with me at home. He was supportive of his daughter while my own father beat me black and blue. I whimpered, when I got pregnant with Jackson, his and Mia's father, Jackson Sr. died on impact in a car crash. I had never dated since, but Michael had me use dating as a cover up for my children and my own bruises. I nodded weakly and clung to my son.

"W-when are th-they com-coming to get him?" I asked, I knew better than to speak without permission and Michael came over and grabbed a fist full of my hair and slammed my head onto the ground.

"Hush up slut! They will be here in ten minutes, I will be back later." He dropped me to the ground and left.

"Momma?" Mia asked softly and whimpered in pain. I looked at her and she spoke softly "meh hold Jackson?" her voice was so soft, so weak. I nodded and helped her to hold her baby brother, for the last time. Ten minutes later, right on cue, the coroner arrived. I watched as they loaded my son and then I was approached by a police officer.

"Miss Swanson?" he asked. I nodded and I noticed he was looking I and my daughter up and down. "Who did this to you and your children?" He asked.

Sticking to the lie my father had come up with I spoke in a dull, lifeless tone "My boyfriend…" I didn't give a name; Michael never gave me a name to give. I was trembling in fear, because this police officer was a man. He lifted his hand to push the button on his walkie talkie but stopped short when both Mia and I screamed. Mia yelled "don't hurt me!" over and over, while I just grabbed my daughter and held her tightly, while still managing to be mindful of her injuries.

The officer left and a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair walked in, she had the most stunning shade of emerald eyes I had ever seen, Mia was scared still, she didn't trust anyone and she just clung to me tightly. I held onto my daughter who was skin and bones, though I probably wasn't much better. "Hello dear, my name is Esme Cullen, and you are Sandra Swanson correct?" the one called Esme asked. I simply nodded my head, finding myself running my fingers through my daughter's filthy hair.

"Tell me, how old are you dear?" her voice was soft, caring, and almost motherly. I scoffed internally at that, if only my own mother had not abandoned me when I was twelve. "I'm se-seventeen." I replied and then images of my son, who had been taken from me, rushed through my head and I screamed. Mia continued to cling to me, not fazed at all by my screams. "JACKSON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Esme made a move to touch me but Michael entered the room, playing the part of the 'concerned' father he rushed over. I winced as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened Sandy?" He asked, using my nickname, I winced again, as did Mia.

I didn't reply, he knew damn well what happened, yet Esme took it upon herself to explain it anyway, not putting two and two together. Michael gasped and forced tears to fall from his eyes, he was 'mourning' the death of his grandson. When he moved to hold Mia she screamed "NO gampa no huwt me no mowe pwease!" My daughter was trembling, something in Michael snapped and he was no longer playing the concerned father but instead he yanked Mia up by her hair and began to shake her forcefully.

"DADDY NO!" I yelled, jumping up and instantly collapsing as my whole body was burning with pain. My ribs were hurting, and my head was throbbing. I'm sure I was covered in bruises as well. Whimpering loudly as I heard several voices rush in and then a mass of screams and shouts from my daughter before she was placed safely into my arms. The both of us were sobbing, from pain, and mourning the loss of someone we both loved dearly. I was picked up, I think it was Esme, I couldn't be too sure.

Several hours later I was in the hospital, sharing one of the narrow beds in the emergency room with my daughter. Esme had a piece of paper with the funeral arrangements for my son, and I whimpered. She wasn't alone though, with her was a man, he was tall with blond hair and stunning blue eyes. "I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, are you Amelia and Sandra Swanson?" he asked.

I shrunk back against the bed in fear. He gave me a sympathetic glance and began to speak to the woman beside him, quietly. My daughter was still trembling in fear and I was trying to figure out if we would be separated. I already lost one child; I couldn't lose another one too. As it turns out Mia and I would have to stay in the hospital for three weeks, however we would be taken to the funeral by Esme and Carlisle on the morning of August 8th, 2009. I cried for several hours, my daughter had a cast on her left leg, as it turns out HE broke her leg two nights ago. She had an IV in her tiny hand and a feeding tube down her nose, she had refused to eat. I had to give my consent. I had a matching tube; I myself was refusing to eat. I had an IV as well, my ribs had been tapped and my face stitched.

"Jackson, your son has joined you in heaven today. Please…love him…and tell him every day that I love him with all my heart." I whimpered, it was then that I noticed a picture had been placed on the beside of the hospital table in the room Mia and I were moved to. It was a picture of my son. I stared at the picture, he looked just like his father, had his daddy's blond hair and bright blue eyes, in the picture I was holding him close to me, it was the day he was born. I wanted to know when this picture was taken, I'm pretty sure Michael would not have taken it, upon closer inspection I noticed my head had been somewhat cut out of the picture and I saw tiny fingers in it as well. I chuckled weakly knowing Mia had taken that picture when she was brought in by Michael to visit me.

Staring at the picture I let the breathing of my daughter, lull me into a light slumber. Peaceful sleep was something I knew was not to come. I knew I would see my son dead over and over again, but I still let the darkness claim me.

_**A/N~ I hope you all like this story so far. I will post the next chapter on Tuesday September 18, 2012, I will post it sooner if I get at least FIVE reviews. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N~ I have copies of the twilight books but I do not own anything other than the copies of the books, except in my dreams**_

Every time Mia and I would get into a somewhat restful slumber I was awoken either by my own screams or hers. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the day of my son's funeral came. Esme informed me that her children, Edward, his girlfriend Alice, Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, and Jasper would all be in attendance. Esme came into my hospital room to help me and Mia get ready. Carlisle had a nurse unhook the tubes from the things they were connected to, however he left all the tubes in place. Esme had brought me a simple cotton black dress and a pair of black flats. She brought Mia something similar, but instead of flats she brought Mia a pair of slippers, though she would only be wearing one.

Once we were dressed, our hair brushed, our teeth brushed and face's washed Esme helped me into a wheel chair and handed Mia to me. Mia clung to me the whole way down stairs to the parking lot. People were staring; we probably looked like complete and total shit. "Momma, we say buh byes ta Jacksons?" Mia asked quietly once we were in the car with Carlisle and Esme.

I fought tears as I answered her softly. "Yes baby girl." My voice was rough, and raw. Esme looked at me sympathetically through the rear view mirror. Pulling into the funeral home I groaned as I recognized several faces from school. I saw no sign of Michael and breathed a soft sigh of relief. Very carefully I stepped out of the car and winced; putting on a brave face I leaned into the car and gently removed Mia. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me what was going on huh?" Sasha, one of my friends from school, asked me.

"I was afraid…" I replied and started to walk off; when I felt her hand on my arm I jumped and squeaked. "Do-don't hurt me..." I whimpered weakly, not knowing what to expect. She just gasped and let go of me, Esme walked beside me and Carlisle stayed behind me as we all walked into the funeral home. Esme stopped in front of five beautiful people. I noticed one of them was a male version of Esme and another was a replica of Carlisle, one of them looked like a mixture of both. I assumed they were Esme's boys, the one who looked like Carlisle smiled at me, his eyes held pity and I whimpered softly, Mia buried her face in my shoulder causing me a bit of pain. I noticed two gouges girls on two of the three boys, one had short spiky hair and was no taller than 4 foot eleven, and she reminded me of a pixie. The other was a blond model.

"These are my children and their girlfriends, this is Edward and Alice." She gestured to the pixie and the replica of herself. She then pointed to the mixture of them both and the blond "Emmett and Rosalie." She then finished off with "Jasper" I nodded once and walked away from everyone, with my trembling daughter.

Making my way up to Jackson's casket I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes and blurring my vision slightly. His casket was so tiny; I had not known they even made them this small. His casket was open and I whimpered. I took in his tiny body in his little blue "momma's boy" Onsie. His skull looked as if it was slightly deformed, probably from the skull fracture. His tiny legs were both slightly bent, showing the breaks. I could see the bruises on his arms, and I wondered "why is this an open casket?" I bit my lip and gently reached out and brushed my fingers along my sons face. "Jackson, mommy loves you so much…" I whimpered and then Mia did something I was not expecting, she screamed when she looked over my shoulder. I jumped.

"Mia, what is it?" I cooed softly, still fighting sobs.

"GWAMPA!" She screamed loudly I turned slowly, fearing what I would see. There was my father, shackled and cuffed in an orange jumpsuit with two officers, one holding each of his arms.

"Ge-get hi-him out" I said softly as I stepped close enough so the police could hear me.

"I have every fucking right to be here slut." Michael said.

I said nothing and just cried out softly as Mia clung to me. "Mia love." I cooed softly and ignored my father. "Be mindful of your tubes…" I spoke before I fell to the ground and sobbed, that is not something I ever thought I would have to say to my child. Michael laughed and smirked at me, the officers tightened their grips on his arms and escorted him to my son. I continued to sob and Esme approached, she gently took Mia from me, causing my daughter to scream. I managed to get myself in enough control to stand; I approached Michael and the officers and spoke in a sickeningly calm voice, all things considered. "You see what you did to my son?" Michael said nothing and just made a move to lunge at me.

The officers tackled him to the ground and then escorted him out of the funeral home. The rest of the day passed in a blur and before I knew it Mia and I were back in our hospital room attached to all sorts of tubes and wires. I was still refusing to eat and Mia just clung to me. "Momma, meh wants Jacksons ta tome home." She whimpered.

I fought back another round of tears; my eyes were hurting from all the crying. "I know baby…" I gasped out. "Bu-but he is wi-with da-daddy." And then the damn broke once more and I was sobbing uncontrollably. Mia too was crying. When Mia finally cried herself to sleep I managed to quiet my sobs, my heart was broke, and there was a huge gap there. I wanted to die. But I knew that I had to live, for Mia. I vowed to do what I must to keep my daughter safe and happy, and I would never try to find happiness again. It always ended badly for me.

I don't know why but the hours seemed to pass quickly and I was jolted from my thoughts by the sound of my daughter crying and a very wet lap. I looked down and noticed that Mia had wet herself. I didn't call for a nurse I just held her close, not caring that I was soaked by Mia's urine. I knew Mia and I both had a long way to go before we would ever be 'better' we were broken.

Nobody would want us, ever again. Mia eventually fell back asleep with me running my fingers through her hair, subconsciously as my conscious mind was gone. I was a robot, barley functioning, I could only hope they didn't take my daughter from me. I lost the love of my life, my son and I don't think I would live if I lost my daughter as well.

Several hours later, or maybe it was minutes, I don't know for sure, a nurse came in and with my consent gave me a sedative, with a promise of giving one to Mia if she awoke, to help us both have a dreamless slumber, and as it was taking effect I could see Mia awakening only briefly before the nurse returned and gave Mia something for a dreamless sleep and then both Mia and I fell into what I hoped would be the promised dreamless sleep.

_**A/N~ Hope ya'll liked this chapter. Reviews motivate me, leave me five and I shall post sooner. Next chapter will be up on September 25**__**th**__**, unless I get five reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N~ I do not own Twilight, as much as I wish I did. Also this chapter is a bit earlier then planed! Woohoo *grins***_

On the morning of August 29th I was woken up by the gentle voice of Pam, one of Mia's nurses. "Morning Sandra" she smiled as I glanced at my still sleeping daughter. I looked at the clock on the white wall of the hospital and saw that it read seven AM. I groaned at the ungodly hour. My bruises had faded, and my injuries had pretty much healed, my physical ones anyway. My stitches had been taken out two weeks after Jackson's funeral.

I said nothing as the nurse checked my vital signs as well as Mia's vitals. She whimpered softly and clung to me in her sleep. I whispered softly to her. Doctor Cullen walked in once the nurse was finished and he smiled sadly at me. Mia and I were to go into his and Esme's care after we were released. I was scared shitless because not only would myself and Mia be in the Cullen household but Emmett, Edward and Jasper would as well. I had learned that Emmett and Jasper were 17 and 18, whereas Edward was the baby at 15 years old. Rosalie and Alice were 15 and 17. They didn't live with the Cullen's but they were there quite a bit from what I had heard.

I was worried that they would hurt Mia and me, I trusted Carlisle to an extent, Esme was much easier to open up to. She reminded me of my mother. Biting my lip nervously I smiled shyly at him. I was trying, I really was, but I was still terrified for my safety as well as the safety of my only living child. "Let's get these tubes and wires off." Carlisle stated. I simply nodded my head, he thought best to start with Mia since she would probably sleep through it.

"She still won't eat." Pam said, reminding me of her presence.

"I'll get the necessary equipment to use with her feeding tube." Carlisle said sadly, I frowned; my daughter would still have a tube down her nose.

But I was her mother and I could refuse to let her keep it, I knew I could get her to eat. I myself decided it best to eat and got my tube out three days ago. "Take it out." I said simply.

"She needs to be…" Carlisle trialed off as I interrupted him.

"If she refuses once I can care for her on MY OWN, then I will have you put it back." I replied harshly. While I was scared of his reaction, and I flinched slightly in fear of being hit, I would always do what I thought was best for my daughter.

Carlisle simply nodded and removed her feeding tube and her IV lines. He then removed my own IV's and sighed softly. He signed all the discharge papers since he was now my legal guardian, and since I had refused to sign him and Esme any rights to my daughter, I signed her papers. I looked at her cast and sighed, that would be coming off in a week.

I was left alone to dress both myself and my daughter and once we were in a new outfit, our hair and teeth brushed, a hard feat to perform on a sleeping three year old, Esme walked in. Carlisle had to finish his shift so Esme would be taking us 'home' as she put it. Mia woke with a start when she sensed I was no longer holding her in the bed, I was told I had to be wheeled out in a wheelchair, Mia tried to get out of the bed and I shook my head at her and Esme picked her up, her response was to scream loudly.

She was quickly, but gently passed to me, and I held her tightly. "Shh my little love, momma has you." I cooed softly. She clung to me tightly. Esme wheeled us out and then she helped me to stand, I carefully buckled Mia into the car seat that had been installed just for her, Esme said there was one in all of the cars. She had one in this car, in Carlisle's car, Emmett had one in his jeep, Jasper had one in his car, and Edward had one in his Volvo. I didn't know why they were going to so much trouble for us, since as soon as I could I would be leaving with my little girl, not wanting to burden anyone.

Esme drove to the house in the woods and I gasped at the sheer size. It was at least three stories tall. I glanced at Mia and noticed she was squirming slightly. "Momma habe ta potty." She whispered, urgently.

I looked at Esme who had parked the car and opened the back door. "Third door on your left down the hall." She said simply, with a slight frown, I could tell she wanted to help my daughter, but there was no way in hell my little one would be left in the care of any of the Cullen's until we both trusted them fully. I simply nodded and slowly got out of the car, my body may be healed but I was stiff from the hospital bed and being in it so damn much.

I picked Mia up gently and carried her to the bathroom, not even bothering to look around the house. I helped her with her shorts and panties and sat her on the toilet. I turned to the mirror and looked at myself, my eyes were filled with sadness and I wondered what I would do with Mia when I returned to school, perhaps I could work something out so she could go with me.

When Mia finished I helped her up and helped her to pull up her shorts and panties, she flushed and clung tightly to me after I helped her wash her little hands. She had not had a proper bath since the cast had been put on, so she probably felt dirty, I would not know for sure, she never told me if she wanted a bath before in her life. She was afraid that Michael would come back.

Once I walked out with my daughter in my arms Esme smiled sadly. "I'll show you to your bedrooms." She said softly.

'She sleeps with me.' I wanted to say but I stayed silent, I had been bold with Carlisle and I knew I should not have. So with that thought I followed Esme up the first flight of stairs and she opened the first door on the right. I gasped in shock as I walked into the pale purple room. The bedding was blue and purple, a queen sized bed. There was a desk in the corner of the room, the curtains matched the bedding and there were three other doors in the room. I looked at the pictures on the wall and whimpered when I saw they had somehow managed to get all of Jackson's pictures, both Senior and Junior, and placed them on the wall among pictures of Mia and myself. I opened the first door to find a very large walk in closet, there were tons of clothes and shoes, the closet had been divided into halves it seemed, as one half held everything Mia would ever need until she outgrew it, which I doubted would be anytime soon since she was much smaller then she should be. The other half held everything I could ever want or need.

I walked out of the closet and closed the door, opening the next door to find a bathroom, it was fairly large, and held a Jacuzzi tub. The room itself was a pale silver and gold, with black accents. It was very nice and welcoming. I looked in the little closet in the bathroom to find not only hygiene items but towels and washcloths as well. I shut the door and looked at the tub and saw shampoo and conditioner for both myself and Mia along with body wash and bubble bath and a few bath toys.

Walking out of the bathroom I opened the third and final door. I sat Mia on a little bean bag chair by the door and smiled. It was a pale pink room with butterflies all over, as well as pictures of me, Mia, Jackson and Jackson Senior. There was a twin sized bed with butterfly bedding. Several doll houses, a few stuffed animals and a toy chest filled with Barbie's and accessories. There was no other door in this room; there was a window however with pale pink curtains.

"I removed and sealed off the door to this room and created this door." Esme said, speaking softly. I nodded, I was in shock.

These people were being so kind to us and yet I was terrified of them. In that moment I wondered if that closet, due to the sheer size would have been Jackson's bedroom. I knew there was no way they could have known if baby Jackson would live or die since I didn't see Esme until the cops took Mia and myself away.

Esme left the room quietly after sitting a key on the desk in my part of the room, it was a key for the lock on my door, and she was telling me that I could lock it if I was not in here. I smiled weakly at her efforts. Mia looked at the toys and asked softly "Momma…who ish dat tuff fer?" she sounded almost hesitant.

"I believe it's for you my darling." I cooed softly and lifted her; I allowed her to pick a few Barbie dolls and then took her to the furnished doll houses and sat down to watch her play.

Esme peeked in a few hours later and said the boys would be home from school soon. She said Alice and Rose were not coming, and for that I was grateful. I don't think I can handle the boys right now, let alone the boys and their girlfriends.

She didn't tell me we needed to eat, which I was once again grateful for, I figured I would somehow convince Mia to eat dinner with me tonight. And with the Cullens, tonight would be interesting to say the least, and not in a good way.

_**A/N~ I do hope you liked it; Next chapter will be out on, September 25**__**th **__**, it may be out sooner, I have not yet decided there is a slight chance there will be a couple chapters posted by Tuesday keep your eyes peeled. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N~ I do not own Twilight, I simply borrow the characters and play with 'em**_

Mia was happily playing with her new toys and I watched on. I heard the laughter of three boys, and I heard Carlisle speaking to Esme. Mia hearing the voices and laughter froze in her spot; she dropped the Barbie and screamed loudly. I whimpered myself, despite that Esme had said they would be home I was still scared shitless. I picked up Mia and carried her to my door; I jumped when I saw a tall young man. I slammed my door in his face and quickly locked it. Mia had buried her face in my shoulder and cried.

"Emmett! Leave them alone!" I heard Esme reprimand after she had apparently run upstairs to Mia's cries and the door slamming.

Mia cried louder and I just held her, walking back over to my bed and sitting down, I shivered in fear, while still trying to keep my calm for my daughter. "Shh" I cooed softly, not able to say anything else before I myself started to sob. We both cried ourselves to sleep. Waking up several hours later to the smell of food and Mia's whimpers, I gently woke her up. "Mia, love." I cooed.

Mia's eyes snapped opened and she stared at me. She clung tightly to me and I took a deep breath. I had to keep calm; I couldn't lose it in front of Mia again. Running my fingers through her hair I soothed her the best I could. "Baby, come on lets go eat." I said softly.

"No want foods" Mia replied simply.

"Sweetheart you need to try to eat."

"No momma no make dem huwts meh!" She said softly, fearing that they would put the tube back down her nose.

"Baby girl, if you don't eat Carlisle will have to give you another tube." I said simply.

"Otays…" she relented.

I carried her downstairs and still not giving a rat's ass about the house I took her to the dining room, I found it by following the soft chatter of the Cullens. When I walked in with Mia in my arms it got quiet. Mia saw Jasper, Edward and Emmett, as well as Carlisle and Esme and tightened her little arms around my neck.

I myself was trembling nervously as I carried her to the table; I took the open seat by Esme, noticing that all three of the boys were sitting by Carlisle on his side of the table, leaving two more seats other than the one I was occupying. I went to put Mia next to me and she just held tighter. "Okay darlin' you can sit with me." I cooed soothingly to my three year old.

She turned and sat in my lap, facing the table but keeping her eyes downcast, refusing to look at anyone at the table. Esme smiled at me reassuringly and she fixed two plates, making sure not to load them down like the others had done to their own. "So, Sandra, are you gonna join us in school?" The one I recognized as Edward asked.

I simply nodded and then answered verbally "Yes…" 'Only if I can arrange to have Mia with me.' I added in my mind. Edward smiled at me and I didn't smile back, I simply stared at the plates in front of me. Michael had it drilled into my head that I was not to eat until everyone else had finished and left the table, Mia followed the same rule.

"Sandra, you and Mia need to eat." Carlisle said suddenly.

Mia whimpered and looked at the food, as if it was a trick. I soothed her, and since I was no longer hungry I simply fed Mia. Though shortly after she had eaten a few bites, with my encouragement, she gagged. I stood to take her to the bathroom but I didn't move fast enough and my poor little girl began to get sick onto the table. "Shit." I hissed softly as I held her hair out of her face, not caring that she now had vomit in her blonde locks.

Esme looked worried, as did Carlisle, the boys simply stood and left the table. Emmett returned with a glass of water, Jasper placed a bucked under Mia's mouth and held it, and Edward handed me a wet face cloth. I was trembling because all three of them were so close to me, and they must have noticed my tense posture because all three of them left the room. Once Mia had emptied her stomach I wiped her face clean. "I'm sorry…ill clean it up." I said softly. Carlisle stood and approached and I screamed.

He sighed softly and left the room. Esme followed him out and returned before she cleaned Mia's mess. I backed away from her, Mia in my arms, still looking green. I managed to get her to drink some water, that only ended up coming right back up, onto my shoulder. Not giving a rats ass I carried her off to our room, locking ourselves in I took her to the bathroom where I sat with her as she continued to get sick every three hours all night long.

The next morning Mia was doing better, but was very weak. Esme tried to get me to let her into the room but I simply refused, I was terrified that Mia and I would get beat for Mia being sick. Mia was playing with her dolls, dried vomit in her hair, she refused to let me bathe her with the damn cast. I sighed and allowed her to play. I curled up on the floor and sighed sadly once more. I heard the cars all start up and leave, so I swiftly went to the kitchen and got several cans of sprite, a bucket of ice, and I made a few cans of soup and got a pack of crackers. I felt like I had to sneak it so I put everything back the way I found it, to make it seem like I wasn't stealing their food.

I took it all upstairs in a hurry and Mia managed to eat a bowl of soup and three crackers, and held it down. I ate as well and then had Mia sip on the sprite. Sitting with my daughter I smiled sadly, I remember when I took her to Jackson's house the first time, she was a year and a half old and Jackson played Barbie with her and she called him daddy and told him how much she loved him.

Without a second thought I looked at my daughter. I picked her up and washed her hair in the sink while she protested loudly. I carried her out of our room, after showering and changing both of us into black dresses. Walking out of our room with her in my arms I locked our bedroom and left the house. I didn't know how to get there from here but I would find it.

About an hour later I was walking into the Forks Cemetery. "We bisitins (visiting) daddy?" She asked softly, she knew that daddy was buried here.

I spoke softly "Yes baby."

I carried her to her father's grave, where right next to it her brother was buried. I whimpered and looked at my love's grave stone first.

_Jackson James Hunter_

_January 23, 1993- June 20, 2009_

_Loving Father, boyfriend and Son_

_You will be missed my love, forever in my heart and the hearts of your children._

Looking over to Jackson Jr's grave I whimpered as I kneeled with Mia tightly in my arms.

_Jackson James Swanson _

_June 17, 2009- August 5, 2009_

_Loved son, and brother_

_I love you my baby boy, you are with daddy now and will be missed._

Mia looked at the two graved and asked softly. "Daddy an bubby?" I nodded, not able to form words. My little girl maneuvered herself to turn in my lap and wrap her tiny little arms around me. I held her tightly and took a breath before I spoke softly to my love's grave. "Jack, I can't believe you are gone. It hurts so damn much. I lost you and then a short time later I lost our son. I can't lose Mia too…but it's hard…my dad's gone…" I couldn't speak anymore and I started to cry.

"Daddy…tome homes pwease?" Mia spoke to the grave and I sobbed loudly. Mia started to scream and cry for her father, who she will not get to grow up around. She and I cried for her brother, my son.

It was getting cold and dark out, but I didn't care. I sat there rocking my daughter back and forth, screaming, and crying. Wishing I could be in his arms again. I didn't hear anyone approaching me, so when I was grabbed from behind I screamed and jumped, Mia held even tighter in my grip.

I turned around in time to scream once more, my throat was raw but I didn't care. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

"Momma! No huwt! Noo!" Mia screamed.

_**A/N~ Two updates in one day, how cool is that? The next update will not be until September 25**__**th**__** That is a for sure thing this time, I can't write anymore today. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N~ here is the next chapter, I'm a bit discouraged because I only have received one review, I have a few followers and a few have favorite this story but yea I'd like to know what ya'll think. I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form; I am simply borrowing the characters**_

When I saw it was just Esme I felt horrible but at the same time very fearful. I thought she would try to hit me, but she didn't she simply took a few steps back away from me and nodded at me sadly. Mia, still screaming, I held tighter in my arms. "Hush my little love" I cooed, through ragged breaths. Once Mia was calm Esme led us to her car.

"Come, let's get home shall we?" She spoke softly.

"Momma, no caw! No dawk pwace (Momma, no car! No dark place)" Mia whimpered pitifully.

I shed a few more tears before walking with Mia, refusing to get into the car. I managed to make it back to the Cullens and a very worried Esme followed behind in the car, not passing us. She got out and sighed softly before going inside, I noticed that Carlisle was home, as were the boys. I gulped and walked in.

Mia buried her face in my shoulder when she saw not only the Cullens but Alice and Rosalie as well. She tightened her arms around me, not so much that it choked me but enough to concern me. I held her close to me, she could walk, ever since she was two, but she preferred to be carried when she was scared. I knew me being scared was not helping because she could sense my fear. As I started to walk away I got nothing but looks of pity, from everyone except Jasper. Not saying anything I simply walked up to our room. I heard frantic whispers of the family, catching bits and pieces as I walked up the stairs.

"Need to get her help" Was the most common thing I heard, finally I could no longer hear them and I locked myself and Mia in our room. I sat on my bed and Mia snuggled into my side. I smiled sadly at my daughter; I didn't know how much longer I could do this. Being a mom is hard; being a single mom is harder, being a single mother coming from an abusive home? Now that was the worst. Not to mention I am mourning the loss of my two favorite men. My son and my lover.

I turned on the TV, making sure it was a kid friendly show before I pulled Mia against me, making sure she could see the TV. I smiled softly at her as she watched Dora, and repeated the words and pointed things out to the cartoon character.

"Momma?" She looked up at me.

"Yes Mia?" I asked.

"When dada an bubby tomin homes?" she asked me in a tone that brought tears to my eyes.

"Baby girl, they are in God's home now. They are far far away." I cooed softly.

"But momma dem habe ta tome home. Yew needs dada" she spoke, using her three year old logic.

I fought the tears back and tried to explain it to her, I have had this conversation with her a few times, but every time we visited her father's grave I had to have it again, now I had to explain it about her father and her brother. "Baby, God needed to bring daddy home…and He didn't want daddy to be lonely so he called bubby home too." I tried to explain on a level she would understand.

"Meh no want dem ta be in God's home momma! Meh wants dem hewe!" She wailed. I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

"So do I Mia, but sometimes…sometimes people have to go home to God, I don't know why, but I do know that daddy and bubby are always with us," I paused and placed my hand on my heart and said "right here," pausing once more I placed my hand over her little heart "and here." I finished before the tears fell.

"Ish meh eba gonna getta see dada adain? (Is me going to get to see dada again?)"

"Someday baby, maybe not tomorrow maybe not next week but many many years from now you will get to." I said before I was overcome with sobs. Little Mia began to tremble like mad before she too started to sob.

We cried and cried and eventually Mia cried herself to sleep, as I continued to cry I picked her up and carried her into her portion of the bedroom and pulled back the covers and placed her in her bed, covering her up and tucking her in with a kiss to her forehead I managed to walk back to my own bed. I left the TV on as I buried my face in a pillow and I cried, eventually I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I knew Mia was screaming.

I jumped up and ran to her and picked her up. "Mia what's wrong?!" I asked fearfully.

"GWAMPA NOOOO!" She screamed. I swallowed yet another lump as I felt tears building up in my eyes. I held Mia and soothed her the best I could, until she fell back asleep, this time I didn't go to my bed. I simply maneuvered us so we could both be in her twin sized bed. Not an easy feat, but I managed.

I glanced at her wall and noticed a clock, that read midnight, not feeling hungry and not wanting to wake Mia I simply allowed myself to drift off into a very light slumber. Hoping that I wouldn't have any nightmares.

_Staring at Michael, fearfully I cried. "Pl-please do-don't" I whimpered pitifully. He just laughed darkly before he picked up the whip, ensuring that I was chained properly to the bed he raised the whip and with a flick of his wrist he made it collide roughly with my bare skin. I screamed._

"_Filthy little fucking slut! If you were not here your mother would not have left me!" He yelled as he continued to unleash the whip on me. I felt blood dripping down my body and I whimpered yet again._

"_STOP PLEASE!" I screamed over and over again._

_**A/N~ Alright there is the chapter, a bit shorter then I would have liked but I figured it was a good place to stop, next chapter will be out October 2**__**nd**__** of course reviews can persuade me to change my mind and update sooner. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N~ Sorry the chapter is late, I had some stuff come up. I still own nothing… Also gonna be a bit of a time jump**_

I woke with a start, trying my damnedest not to scream. I was sweating and I glanced at Mia only to find her sleeping. I stood, shakily and made my way to my part of the bedroom. I looked at the alarm and noted that Mia and I had been with the Cullen's for a month now. The red numbers on the clock red 7 in the morning, so I knew the boys were already at school. What woke me? The same fucking nightmare I have had since I got here, Michael beating the shit out of me with a whip while I was chained to the bed. Still trembling a bit I whimpered softly. Esme and Carlisle never came to get me and Mia, sometimes Mia and I would have a meal sitting outside the door and sometimes we would eat in the kitchen.

I decided I should wake Mia up and went into her room. I smiled at my daughter. Her nightmares still occur but not as often. I think what they say about kids being resilient is true, because Mia is finally starting to act like a happy toddler. Though I know her nightmare is far from over, and as she gets older she will more than likely have flashbacks she is getting better. If only I could forget. I gently shook her tiny body and she groggily opened her eyes and looked around. "Momma! Mowing!" She exclaimed. I smiled lovingly at my daughter.

She jumped out of her bed and ran over to her dresser. "Momma! Mines biwfday ish in two days!" She said happily.

"Yes it is baby" I replied. I knew I should consider taking Mia to daycare so I could finish school, but for now I was taking online high school classes.

"Tan meh dwess mines self?" Mia asked with that oh so cute puppy dog eye pout that I could not say no to.

"Of course you can angel, momma is going to go take a shower okay? You get dressed and play, do not leave momma's room." I said.

She nodded, while she loved Esme and Carlisle and I knew they would never hurt her, I always felt better knowing Mia was by my side, or at least close enough to me that she could come get me if she needed to. I sighed and went to take a shower, making a pit stop to open the closet; I grabbed my clothes and watched as Mia wandered over to her little stool so she could reach her hanging clothes. I chuckled and went into the bathroom. Leaving the door cracked I sat my dress on the counter, and my bra and panties. I didn't care too much about what I looked like; I just grabbed the first thing my hands made contact with. Starting the shower I stepped in once it was the water had heated up.

I heard Mia playing in her room; she was talking to her imaginary friend Alex. Her friend she had only recently created. Apparently Alex keeps her safe. I wasn't too worried because I remember having imaginary friends at her age. Once I finished in the shower I quickly dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and then went into Mia's room.

"Alex, momma ish sad…hew misses mines daddy a bowdew…meh misses dem too…lots and lots…" Mia whispered. She paused, as if listening to her friend and then smiled. "Yea, dem ish watchin' ober us." She said softly.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8, and I smelled breakfast, meaning Carlisle and Esme wanted Mia and I to eat with them today. "Mia, come on love. It's time to go see Esme and Carlisle." I spoke softly.

She jumped up and I widened my eyes at her choice in wardrobe. She was wearing a hot pink shirt with a purple butterfly on the front, but the butterfly was on her back instead of the front like it was supposed to be. She was wearing her bright green flower pants, and she had two different socks on, a blue one and a yellow one. She had no shoes, and it looked like she tried to pull her hair into a pony tail. I smiled "You look very pretty baby." I spoke softly.

She beamed happily. "Weally momma?" Her tone was so excited.

I nodded "Yes my little love; now let's go eat shall we?" I asked. She nodded and ran over and grabbed my hand. I chuckled and grabbed my key to the room before we walked out; I made sure to lock the door behind us. We walked all the way down to the main floor together, and then into the kitchen. Esme stood by the stove putting what looked to be the last few pancakes onto a plate.

"Gammy!" Mia exclaimed she had taken to calling Esme 'Gammy' about two weeks into our stay here.

"Mia!" Esme exclaimed, just as happily.

I smiled and nodded once in greeting, I noticed the absence of Carlisle and assumed he had left for work. I sighed in relief, Esme noticed and frowned slightly, I blushed. "Sorry." I whispered.

She nodded, and then gave a look of understanding. She got Mia situated into a booster seat at the center island in the kitchen before handing me a plate as well. I smiled in thanks and Mia and I both devoured our breakfast, we could give Emmett a run for his money. That's another thing, Mia was starting to feel more comfortable around Emmett, she even took to calling him Emmy, She calls Rosalie 'Rosie', Alice has become "Ally" Edward, who absolutely hates the nickname but tolerates it for Mia, is now known as "Eddie" and Jasper is simply "Jazz". Mia enjoys being around Jasper the most; he somehow manages to keep her calm.

I watched Mia chatting happily with Esme and sighed softly, if only Mia knew my mother. I sometimes wondered why my mom left, I needed her so damn bad and she just left me. I didn't linger on it and instead I asked Esme "Can I borrow the car today?" I had been hesitant to drive but in the long run I got my license three weeks into living here.

"Of course dear," Esme answered, "Just be sure to have it back by three if you can." She finished.

I nodded and once Mia finished eating I asked her "Mia, do you want to go to the park today?" I have not taken her to the park since her father died.

"Momma we tant go to da pawk." She said.

"Why not baby?"

"'Cuz daddy ish not hewe ta go wif us momma, and daddy always goes to da pawk wif us it not nice ta go wif out hims." She explained.

"Sweetie, daddy would want you to go have fun." Esme said softly, a sad look in her eye. I smiled at Esme and then turned to Mia.

"Ish yew suwe Gammy? Daddy won't be sad?"

"No sweetie, I think daddy would very much like you to go to the park today." I answered this time, the park is where Jack and I would go when I was pregnant with Mia and then we took her once a week up until the day he died.

"Otays momma wets go!" she screamed happily.

"Inside voice." Esme and I corrected at the same time.

"Sowy" Mia said sadly.

We just smiled and hugged her, I picked Mia up and carried her outside, grabbing the keys and Esme's cell on the way out, Esme was getting me my own phone in a few weeks, but for now I just used hers when I went out with Mia. I settled Mia into the car seat and then got into the driver's seat.

"Da wheels on da caw goes wound a wound, wound an wound. Da Mia in da caw goes wee wee, wee wee, da Mia in da caw goes wee wee wee allll awound town!" Mia sang softly the whole way to the park.

Thinking about it we probably could have walked, but I didn't think Mia would want to walk that far, and I was not gonna carry her the whole way. For once it was not raining in Forks and the sun was peeking through the clouds; that's the main reason I had decided to bring Mia to the park that day.

Getting out of the car I carefully helped Mia out and held her hand as we walked over to the playground stuff. There were a couple of kiddos around Mia's age playing in the sand so she ran over to them. I walked over to the 'mom' zone and sat on one of the benches, Mia still clearly in my line of sight.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ah, I knew that question would come up. While in Forks there are not many teen parents in Forks people think it's odd that a teen would keep her kid. "I am taking online classes." I replied simply. I noticed that the woman who asked was Jessica Stanley's mother, one of the biggest gossips around. How did I know this? My adoptive brothers and their girlfriends are always complaining about the Stanley's.

She scoffed and walked away from me, leaving me the only mom on the bench. I didn't care. I just watched my daughter play on the park with her new friends. I began to think about daycare, or pre-school. Perhaps it would be best if she did play with some kids her own age.

_**A/N~ Okay so it's a bit longer than normal, and yes I cut it off mid chapter because one, I could think of anything else to add at the moment, and two my fingers hurt. The next update will be on Tuesday October 9**__**th**__**. It could come up sooner it just depends on if I get the urge to write. Also on a side note, I have been very discouraged because of the lack of response I am getting for this story; it makes me wonder if I should even bother continuing it. Please let me know what you think in a review. Thank you**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N~ Okay, so here is the next chapter. Things will be picking up within the next couple of chapters. I need some opinions, who wants to see Bella and Charlie? I won't tell you how or when I just want to know if anyone wants to see them. And possibly Renee, I have yet to decide.**_

I watched Mia with a soft smile on my face as I got lost in my thoughts. When should I enroll her in daycare or preschool? Should I even bother? If I enroll her should I join Jazz, Emmy, Rosie, Ally and Eddie in school? What would my mom think of me? Would I be a disappointment in the eyes of my love? How am I going to manage being a single mother? My thoughts were interrupted as I watched Mia climb the jungle gym before she fell backwards, seemingly in slow motion, and landed on the ground beneath her. I jumped up and ran over to her as her loud cries erupted from her small frame.

A couple other mothers rushed over at the cries and I was the first one to her. I gently moved the children surrounding her out of my way, careful not to harm them. Mia was lying on the ground, a small pool of blood forming around her head, her arm lying at an odd angle. 'Shit, another cast.' I thought as I kneeled down beside her. I noticed there were a couple of glass shards in her hair. "Fuck" I muttered.

"Momma! Huwts! Make it go away pwease!" Mia sobbed. I didn't want to move her in fear of a neck injury.

I did the only thing I could think of; I pulled out Esme's phone and dialed the Cullen house phone. After three rings Esme answered.

"Esme, please call Carlisle and have him ready at the hospital. I have to leave your car at the park." I said in a rush. Before she had time to reply I hung up and dialed 911.

"_911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher answered._

"I need an ambulance at Forks Memorial Park." I spoke swiftly.

"_What's the nature of your emergency ma'am?" _

"My daughter, age three, fell from the jungle gym, landed in a pile of broken glass." I tried to stay calm, I really did, but Mia was crying and whimpering, I couldn't hold it together anymore and someone behind me calmly took the phone from me and spoke. I held Mia's good hand gently. "Hush my little love, you will be okay." I cooed softly.

"Momma mines head buwns (burns)." She spoke softly.

"I know love, I know." I said I wished I could take the pain away but I knew I couldn't. My phone was handed back to me and seconds later parents were gathering their children and pulling them to the side so the paramedics could get to us. I gulped one male and one female. I knew this was not going to be pretty. The male approached Mia and spoke calmly, I don't know if it was Mia's pain, or if she was truly getting over her fears, but she just continued to cry softly and beg for me and the medics to make it stop.

"Miss does she have any allergy's?" the female asked.

"Not that I know of, she is three years old 32.5 pounds." I spoke softly.

She nodded and they pulled a small child sized neck brace from a bag, and gently put it on her. "Where is her mother?"

"I'm her mother." I answered. I got a nod of the head as a reply. They carefully lifted my daughter and put her on the stretcher. I stood and walked swiftly with them to the ambulance. They loaded her into it before helping me up into the back. I held Mia's hand and watched as an IV was started.

"Momma meh sweepy." Mia spoke, her eyes drooping.

I was alarmed, that was not good. The paramedic said nothing and allowed her to close her eyes, but he woke her every few minutes to make sure she was okay. Once we arrived at the hospital Esme stood in the waiting room while Carlisle rushed off with the medics, me trailing close behind. I refused to leave the room and eventually Carlisle told them I could stay.

I watched as he pulled the glass from her hair, twenty two stiches were placed in a few spots on her head. The neck brace was removed once it was clear she had no neck injury. Her arm was not broken, just fractured. A hot pink cast was put on her. She had a CT and it was determined she had a mild concussion to boot.

Finally at four in the afternoon she was released, Carlisle drove us first to the park to get Esme's car before we all drove home.

I sighed softly "I'm so sorry." I said softly as I held Mia close to me.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all in the living room; Alice and Rose no were in sight. "Is she okay?" Jasper was the first to ask as he rushed over and held out his arms. I placed Mia into his arms and she snuggled into his hold and muttered "Meh otays daddy Jazz."

I choked back tears. "C-can you watch her?" I asked softly. Jazz, who looked like he was in shock, just nodded his head. I ran up the stairs and unlocked our room before throwing myself onto my bed. "Why Mia? Am I not a good mother?!" I yelled. "Jack why did you and Jackson have to leave me?! Am I that bad of a person that I don't deserve happiness?" I started sobbing then.

I don't know how long I cried, or when Jasper brought Mia into my room but he and Mia were both sitting on my bed, Mia was looking at me and Jasper was frowning slightly. "She got sick." He said softly "wanted her mommy." He finished.

I nodded and reached out to her, she crawled over to me and settled in my arms. "Jasper…I…I don't…I didn't…" I was at a loss for words.

"I know its okay. I told her I'm not her daddy and she told me…" He trailed off as Mia interrupted.

"Meh telled him dat him makes me safes wike daddy dids so dats why hims mines daddy Jazz." My little girl explained. "Unkie Emmy an Unkie Eddie finked it was sweets." She added with a giggle and a yawn.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Baby, you know daddy loves you right?" I asked. She nodded so I continued "You know he wants you happy right?" She nodded once more. "Daddy would be okay if you wanted to call Jasper daddy Jazz." I finished.

She beamed "weally? Him wills not stops wubin meh?" She asked innocently.

"No baby, daddy could never stop loving you." It clicked then, Jack would not want me dwelling on his death, or the death of Jackson, yes I had every right to mourn, but I also had the right to move on.

"Momma, meh sweeps wif daddy Jazz tanites?" Mia asked.

"Darlin' Jasper has school tomorrow, he needs to rest, and mommy has to wake you up every two hours tonight." I said softly.

Mia looked at me with the look she knew I couldn't say no to and tried again "Pwease momma? Meh wants daddy Jazz." She said in the cutest little voice.

I bit my lip; I had no idea what to do. I wanted my daughter to be happy but at the same time I knew that Jazz had obligations. I didn't have to answer because Jasper jumped in and spoke softly "I would love if you slept with me tonight lil' darlin'." He looked at me and then continued, "I don't have morning classes' tomorrow darlin' I can catch up on sleep before my afternoon classes start." He spoke directly to me and for the first time since I met Jasper I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

Wait what? I barley know the guy, how on earth could I want to kiss him? I was betraying Jack by wanting to be with Jasper. 'But you just told your daughter Jack wants her to be happy and you said the same thing to yourself, Jack wants you to be happy.' My inner voice argued. I sighed and realized Jasper was waiting for me to reply. I blushed and then I spoke "its okay with me if you're sure." I said softly.

He nodded and we then went down, the three of us, and had dinner with the rest of the family. The rest of the night was un eventful, I bathed Mia, careful not to get her cast wet, helped her brush her teeth and hair and she grabbed her teddy bear before she ran to Jasper's room. I tucked her into his bed and smiled as he kissed her cheek and then mine. I left the room and left my door wide open for the first time since I arrived, wanting to be able to hear Mia if she needed me. I settled into the bed for the night and turned the TV on, making the volume low and I watched TV as I drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N~ I hope you all liked this chapter; things will pick up as I said. It's posted a bit earlier in the day then I was planning but I couldn't sleep and thought 'what the heck' and wrote and posted it. Anyway the next chapter will be on October 16**__**th**__** 2012. Keep your eyes peeled as it may be sooner. And please please please let me know if you want to see Bella, Charlie and possibly Renee. Jake will also be eventually making an appearance, when I'm not sure. Just keep a look out!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N~ Sorry it's a day late, I have been busy trying to get stuff ready for my dog, who is going to come home from visiting my aunt, very soon. Anyway I still have not convinced SM to give me Twilight so I do not own it *pouts***_

Waking up after what seemed like minutes but was really hours, according to my clock which read 4:32am. At first I had no idea what woke me and then I heard my daughters pitiful cries from Jasper's room. I jumped out of bed and ran to his room, I saw him holding her hair back with one hand and holding his trash bin underneath her chin with his other hand. I rushed over and took over for Jasper while he got out of bed and went to what I assumed was his bathroom.

He returned with a cool cloth and a small glass of water. Mia looked at me and whimpered "Mines head huwts bads momma." I gently kissed her head and murmured soothing words to her.

Jasper helped her to take a sip of water after he cleaned her up. I watched how easily he took care of my child and wondered for a brief moment if he would ever take care of me like that if I was ill. Mentality correcting myself I didn't verbalize my thoughts, and instead just picked Mia up and held her close in my arms.

"Momma…meh wants mines daddyyyy!" she screamed suddenly.

"Sweetie, daddy is in heaven." I explained yet again. Instead of answering she just reached for Jazz.

"Daddy Jazz! Dunt weabe me wike daddy did pwease! Dunt go ta heaben wif daddy an mines bwovew! (Daddy Jazz, don't leave me like daddy did, please! Don't go to Heaven with daddy and my brother!)"

"I am not goin' anywhere little darlin'" Jasper soothed my daughter and gently took her from my arms. He lay down and placed her on top of his chest; I cleaned out the trash bin and then went to go to my room when Mia called out.

"Momma no yew tay wif us!"

I looked at Jasper who just nodded his head once in agreement; he wanted Mia to be happy, that much I could tell. I bit my lip for a moment before walking back to his bed and crawling under the covers, Mia snuggled between Jazz and I as she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Jazz.

"Don't worry 'bout it. She needs ya with her" Jazz said simply before he to drifted off to sleep.

I soon followed and fell asleep as well. When I woke up the next morning Jazz and Mia were nowhere to be seen. I smelled something cooking and got out of bed, going into the kitchen I smiled as I saw Carlisle holding Mia on his lap, Edward and Emmett were sitting at the table eating pancakes as fast as Esme could cook them and Jasper was on the phone with someone, sounding frustrated, and when he finally hung up he joined his brothers in wolfing down pancaked.

I giggled and sat down as well, for the first time I felt like I was home. Esme placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and I smiled in thanks. Looking over at Mia I asked her softly "How are you feeling little darlin'?" Using the nickname Jazz gave her.

"Meh goods momma…" She replied, pausing briefly before saying "Meh wansta go ta skool, da kids at da pawk was tawkin bout how funs it ish." (I want to go to schook, the kids at the park was taking about how fun it is.)

I couldn't deny my daughter anything and I knew that I needed to go back to school myself, I was a junior in high school but I needed to graduate so that my daughter and I could live comfortably. To do that I needed an education so I could work. "Okay baby, we will go get you registered today." I said softly in reply, knowing she wouldn't fully comprehend anything beyond my answer of yes.

She beamed happily and got off of Carlisle's lap and rushed upstairs to change. I had no doubt she would come down in majorly mismatched clothes. "Alice would get so pissed if she knew you were letting Mia dress herself!" Edward said jokingly.

"I don't give a damn if my baby wants to dress herself she damn well can." I replied back teasingly.

"Don't let Alice or Rose for that matter hear you say that!" Emmett replied and I just giggled.

I didn't tell them of my plans to register at Forks High school after I got Mia taken care of, nor did I tell anyone other than Carlisle and Esme that I would be getting school supplies once we were both registered. Carlisle pulled out his black card and handed it to me.

I bit my lip and took it hesitantly, I knew they were my guardians but it still didn't feel right taking their money. I laughed as Mia returned her hair in two messy pigtails. She had on a bright pink t-shirt that said "Angel" surprisingly it was facing the right direction. She was wearing a pair of blue tights with bright yellow shorts. She had on one purple sandal and one orange one.

"Meh wook otays momma?" Mia asked.

"You look beautiful angel." I replied and she grinned.

I laughed again and left her with Esme, since the boys left for work and school, so I could get dressed. Once I was dressed for the day Esme handed me two things, one was a set of keys, the key ring held a key to the house and a key to a car. "You have a silver Volvo, like Edwards, in the driveway." I gaped at her.

"Mo…Esme that's too much!" I said, I had almost called her mom, I wasn't sure she would be okay with that, I was glad I caught myself. She just chuckled and hugged me.

I thanked her none the less and she handed me a new phone as well. "All of the numbers are in it sweetie." She said I thanked her again and had to get out of there before I went ape shit about the extravagance.

I put Mia into a hot pink car seat that sat in my new car. She smiled at me and I turned on a Barney on tape book before pulling out of the driveway. I found the preschool and daycare rather quickly. I would enroll Mia into the daycare program verses the preschool, she could do that next year when she was four.

Getting out of the car I helped Mia out. "Momma, tan meh 'tay taday an pway?" She asked softly.

"No baby, not today we have to go to the high school today and the store too, so you can pick out a back pack!" I said, putting as much excitement into my voice as I could muster for my daughters sake.

I walked into the daycare with Mia in my arms. "Hello, I need to enroll my daughter." I said to the receptionist.

I got a look of disgust before she nodded and threw the paperwork at me. I gaped at the cost per week and then I realized Carlisle had given me his card not only for supplies but for the cost of daycare or preschool as well. I filled in the paper work and handed it back to the woman with the card. She gaped at the card.

"So you're the Cullen's new brat!" She said simply.

"Mines momma ish not a bwat wady!" Mia exclaimed.

"Mia, hush now little angel." I said softly.

Once Mia was set to start daycare the following Monday at 6am I left. I took Mia to the high school and the registration process went a bit smoother there then at the daycare, I got no strange looks from the receptionist instead I got "You can do it sweets, I did."

I smiled at her and then tilted my head slightly, wondering how she could have known the struggle I was going through. I shook it off and left with Mia.

I decided we would go to Seattle for supplies. So I began the two hour drive, listening to Mia chat happily about how excited she was.

_**A/N~ Next chapter will be the shopping trip and I'm thinking about incorporating Bella in the next chapter as well! Possible Renee and Charlie too! Next chapter will be out Wednesday October 24**__**th**__**! Keep your eyes peeled!**_


End file.
